


I know better.

by Gwenore



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Changeling - Freeform, Collars, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Stricklake - Freeform, knight!Barbara, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Barbara Lake is a knight in the Order of the Eight armed Sun, an ancient human order which fights against trolls and other magical creatures, their founder, simply known as the Saint, even having fought against Gunmar himself. After the destruction of Killahead bridge, where she and her order fought and defeated Bular, Barbara goes into the sewer to chase down the changeling known as Stricklander for reasons even her order does not know.





	1. Chapter 1

Barbara clutched the hilt of her sword, an ancient relic of the knight’s order she had served since her teenage years. The troll plot to bring back the leader of the faction known as the Gumm-gumms had failed, the Killahead bridge destroyed, but while the rest of her knight’s order, the Order of the Eight armed Sun, were plotting a celebration, she was stalking Arcadia’s sewer for the changeling known as Stricklander.

He had tricked her for so long… playing the caring teacher to her son in the guise of Walter Strickler… she had even…

She eased her breath listening to his steps in the darkness.

The rest would never approve of what she was about to do… it needed to be kept secret. She knew this changeling… knew how much of an asset he could be.

Their job was not ended yet.

She could hear him collapse ahead and as she turned around the corner, she saw him, on his knees as he clutched his arm. He was wearing his human shape, her blade held high even as she pointed her specialized gun which shot cold iron bullets.

Seeing this shape made her heart clench… old emotions coming back, how kind he was… how he had been able to make her feel wanted… normal. Believing that she could have the family she always wanted with how he had cared so much for her son and been concerned for him.

But… it had been all an act.

He let out a chuckle as he heard her approach behind him.

“You certainly do not quit, I will give you that much,” he said as he still on his knees turned to face her. “Very well then… I suppose that this is it.”

He clutched his right arm as he looked up at her, meeting her blue eyes. When they had met in the parent-teacher conference he was already struck by those stunning blue eyes. He fell for her... he could admit that.

After finding out what she was... how her being a doctor was a rouse and that she was serving the legacy of something which most of trollkin had attempted to forget and still sent chills down the backs of those that remembered that legend.

Barbara continued to attempt to control her breathing as she stared into those eyes... those green eyes which she swore she could lost in...

She still remembered when she had seen them glow for the first time... that poisonous yellow glow, something that shattered her heart.

“Do not think that you looking like this changes anything about my feelings towards you, changeling!” she said through gritted teeth.

“Well... it is the shape I choose to die in, I always preferred it,” the changeling shrugged, still on his knees, looking up at her.

His own words seemed to ring through his own mind.

_How he choose to die..._

If he truly were to die... then... why die with regrets? The poison were making him ache, but it would not kill him... simply drain him of power and energy. These knights did not know what they were messing with when they were... “blessing” their weapons...

He hoped she would never find out...

He cared for her... longed for her and dreamed of her. Even after he knew she was a knight... it did not end his feelings for her.

He remembered how they had sat speaking at that little café... how he had taken her hand and kissed it.

Yet... before anything could happen... reality reared its ugly head. He wondered how it would have been if the world had been kinder...

It did not matter... and again... if he was to die...

The changeling leapt to his feet, moving within her guard so she could not deflect him, and she then felt his large hands on her cheeks, pulling her closer. The sound of the gun and her sword clacked against the floor rung through the sewers, as she felt his lips against her own.

His hands moved down across her neck in gentle caresses as he felt how warm her skin was. The changeling’s stone heart slapped against his ribs as he did not feel her push him away in disgust as he had expected, but instead wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

She tasted so wonderful, his tongue caressing her lips gently, feeling how she relented against him, opening her mouth gently.

Strickler had never really understood the human fascinating with kissing... it never really looked appealing... until he met her. Now he felt as if he was drowning in the warmth of her. He delighted in how her fingers moved through his hair, her nails gently scratching him as he murmured softly.

However then a slight click was heard and the changeling felt the brush of metal around his neck as he pushed away from her.

“What did you...?!” he gasped as he grasped the metal collar she had placed around his neck, seeing that eight armed sun emblem of the order.

“A binding chain,” she said as she quickly gathered up a weapon.

“You put me on a leash like some sort of animal?” he gasped as he attempted to remove it, but it remained stuck around his neck.

“I never intended to kill you Stricklander, I need your help,” she pointed her sword on him. “But I am not foolish enough to trust you. You now work for me.”

Strickler looked at him through narrow eyes.

“Hardly common among you knights is it?” he asked, the metal collar feeling uncomfortable around his neck.

“No... they know nothing about this, they think that victory have been achieved since Bular have been killed and the bridge has been destroyed, not caring about the children still trapped in that awful place,” she pointed her sword at him.

“Ah... the human familiars,” he nodded. “And you... what? Wish to save them? A noble thought... a foolish thought, one best left abandoned. I assure you, those children are taken well care of. A human familiar needs to be kept safe if they are hurt or killed... well you know this. Best do as the others, celebrate the victory and forget those children.”

“I cannot! I refuse to! I will save them, and what more, you are going to help me,” she pointed the sword at him. He raised his brow, shock upon those green eyes.

“Nooo,” he said as he shook his head.

“Well... you don’t have much of a choice, do you?” she poked her sword against his chest.

“So what is your plan then, knight? Waltz into the Darklands and get eaten by trolls or the other monsters that resides there?” he rolled his wrists as he rolled his eyes.

“Alright, I do not have a real plan yet, but you have worked for Gunmar for centuries, at least you have some sort of knowledge,” she blurted out. “Besides, what other choice do you have? The rest of the order is out to kill you on sight, you failed so I cannot imagine even the other changelings will welcome you back and I know the coward trolls that hides at Trollmarket do not welcome your kind. Like it or not, I am the only choice you got.”

Strickler continued to stare at her.

“Well... as you put me on a leash and can kill me in a most agonizing way... dripping in the blood of that tyrant... I suppose that I do not,” he admitted. Barbara gritted her teeth. The saint of the order, the noble knight who had lead the humans against the trolls. Even now his name was so feared that no troll would dare speak it out loud.

Even now the saint rested below the sanctuary, rumoured to return. Barbara did not believe this... it was a legend. But... there was no doubt that the relics which had touched the saint had an... effect on trolls... or any magical beings. As if they had become toxic to them.

“But know this, changeling! Should you try to betray me, I will kill you!” she poked his sword against his chest. The changeling simply let out a soft chuckle.

“Well... so nothing have changed then...” Strickler muttered with a shrug. “So... what next?”

“I have a shelter in my basement, you will be safe there, follow me,” she said as she started to walk.

“Oh... good... I get to live in a basement... oh well at least I don’t have to correct the midterm papers... I suppose that there is a silver lining to everything...” the changeling rolled his eyes as he walked after her.

Barbara did not answer as she walked towards her home, having used the sewers several times to do so.

Strickler continued to watch her as they walked, using his left hand to ease the collar that she had put around his neck. His mind however kept going back to the moment of the kiss... how it felt.

Even in all the centuries of his life... nothing had felt like that... nothing having made his stone heart move like that. Even looking at her now... his heart almost ached.

Neither did not speak a single word as she showed him a hidden door, showing once again the eight armed sun, signifying to other knights that another of their order that this was a safe refuge.

Carefully she opened the door, letting him inside and locking it, showing another small hallway, her leading him down it until they came to another door which she opened with a lock.

Inside was a very small apartment, if one could call it that. More or less a shelter with a bed and a bathroom, though little else.

“Make yourself at home,” she shrugged her shoulders. The changeling looked around, letting out a soft breath.

“I guess you can call it... cozy...” he rolled his eyes slightly.

“It is better than the alternative. I am not sure any other prisons are as comfortable as this,” Barbara let out a soft huff.

“I suppose that is true,” he said as his green eyes once again wandered over to her again. She still was so beautiful.

“So... what are you going to tell Jim when he wonders what happened to his teacher then?” Strickler then asked, moving slowly towards her.

“I am sure he will have questions, but there will certainly be rumours, but it is not as if I know... after all... I am simply a doctor who worked a double shift tonight... nothing more,” she told him.

“Of course... how could I forget...” he rolled his eyes.

“Well... I should leave you to settle in,” Barbara said as she moved towards the door, but before she could she felt his hand wrap around hers, stopping her. She spun around as she felt him take her into his arms again.

“Barbara... my feelings for you... they were never a lie...” he made sure she looked into his eyes as he told her this.

At this she simply broke away from his grip, shaking her head as she backed towards the door.

“No, Stricklander... I know better now,” she said, keeping her voice as calm and detached as she could. “I know what you are... and I know better than to trust a changeling.”

With these words she quickly exited the room, locking it, leaving him there in the darkness, his eyes glowing softly as he looked upon the locked door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret Strickler has kept for ages becomes… hard to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the start of some Stricklake smut!

Strickler sat up on that small cot given to him in his newfound imprisonment, looking down at his hand to see that the pliable human skin he had gone to bed in had turned into hard green stone.

“Fuck...” he murmured. This could not happen. Not now...

But he knew it was. The secret that he hid from even the Janus order. But with the dreams that he had been having... he knew without a doubt what his body was going through. He had to force himself to take human form again... something which was getting harder each time he lost control.

It had first happened when he had just arrived at the surface world... or well... when his familiar had reached the teenage years and the girls of the village he had lived in started to show interest in him. It was then it first happened, with a beautiful blond girl from down in the valley in the grove where the two of them had snuck away.

She had put her hand on his leg and he found that her smell in that moment had turned intoxicating.

The quiet night was interrupted by the girls scream as he for the first time lost control of his human form and had to leave his birth home.

Since then, it had happened. Research had turned up little other than perhaps heat, which... he had to admit was odd. Some troll kin would go into heat this was true, and not knowing his own origins... he may be the one.

Yet... it only happened around humans.

Could be because of him being a changeling meant his natural instincts got confused, it really was the only thing that he could come up with.

The trouble was soon solved though as he found a rock which he would drink with tea which had the ability to suppress those... illicit desires.

Hardly an easy thing to come over and it had to be done in secret. The last thing he wanted was for the ones he worked for to find out such a thing about him.

Still... it was something he rarely thought about, as he aged it hardly ever happened anymore. He even suspected it wouldn’t happen again due to the fact that he had suppressed those desires into nothingness.

That was... until her.

Barbara Lake.

It hadn’t happened right away.

But the more he had talked to her, gotten to know her he found a steady heat rising under that stone cold skin of his.

Even the stone which so successfully had suppressed those desires no longer did the trick. Barely allowing him to keep his human form around her.

Now...

It was impossible.

Her smell was everywhere in this room that he was locked in. It was impossible for him to escape. It wasn’t like he could tell her... if she knew.

If she knew...

A soft chuckle escaped his mouth.

If she knew she would think far less of him... if that was even possible.

Perhaps it wasn’t possible.

Still... he could not tell her. He had a supply in the office... but how could he convince her that he needed to go to his secret room in the school which only he could open... she would think that he was trying to trick her. She was a smart one after all.

He would just...

He didn’t know. He would handle it. Somehow...

Strickler fell back on the cot, moving his hand across his chest slightly, his thoughts wandering to her, as the heat rose back in his body and he once again found himself staring down at a green clawed hand.

“Fuck...” he murmured again, simply rolling around he sighed as he brought the blanket around himself, trying to get back to sleep.

 

“This is a new look,” Barbara said as she brought in the books that she had gotten from the Order’s archives. She knew the elders would never forgive her if they knew that she was showing these documents to a changeling.

Still seeing this changeling in troll form was... unusual. Even after she knew what Walter Strickler truly was she would hardly ever see him take troll form unless he had to.

The changeling let out a low sigh as he gritted his teeth.

“Thought I’d try something new,” he grumbled back. “So... what are you trying to accomplish by boring me with those archives?”

“A way into the Darklands,” she said as she put them down onto the table in front of him. A low laugh came from Strickler’s tusked mouth.

“Oh? Is that it? As if Gunmar haven’t looked for that for ages? Haven’t had us working on that since he was banished there all those centuries ago? Even the bridge you destroyed... as close as it was lacked an important ingredient. The amulet of the Trollhunter. I assure you... that is not easy to get a hold of even if Bular managed to kill the last one. Currently that object is in an... unknown location. Though... my bet is that someone in Trollmarket got to it before we did. Doubt that they would help you in your quest,” the changeling informed her.

Barbara sighed.

“Trolls really are cowards,” she muttered. “Not that they would care about human babies trapped in that place anyways...”

“Hm... not going to argue there. They are just terrified of the consequences of Gunmar’s return. Doubt they’d save their own if it meant risking letting Gunmar out... not that I can fully blame them,” Strickler moved his hand. “I am not sure that he will have plans for them if he ever were to return.”

Barbara sighed as she leaned her head in her hand.

“Is there no other way in?” she then asked.

“There is the fetch, but... it doesn’t allow anything big through, just children and well... changelings, though I am far too old to climb through one of those,” he chuckled.

Barbara sighed as she leaned her head in her hand.

“There has to be a way...” she whispered. He stopped away as he observed her, his golden eyes glowing slightly as he observed how a strand of her reddish brown hair fell down in front of her face.

“Hm... I am sure there is...” he murmured, leaning closer slightly feeling physically drawn to her, very happy that he was now sitting by a table that covered what the loin-cloth would do a very poor job concealing.

Barbara raised her brow slightly.

“Is there anything you are hiding, changeling?” she asked.

“Perhaps... I was thinking... there is one place I haven’t looked for the answer... nor anyone else in the Janus Order or the like,” Strickler continued.

“Please stop the dramatics,” Barbara rolled her eyes.

“Your own archives. The true archives... not these things,” he tossed the parchment he was reading across the table.

“True archive?” Barbara questioned.

“Oh... they seem to be even more secretive these days... impressive really. Then again... I do suppose they have their reasons. I assure you, those crusty old knights you call elders doesn’t tell you everything... I hardly believe they tell you anything at all now that I think about it...” the changeling muttered.

“However, I am far older than them and remember things they would like forgotten. I know that before his defeat, your tyrant was working on a way into the Darklands... for what purpose I do not know, Gunmar wasn’t trapped there then. Perhaps he was on the same mission as you. We did exist then after all. Or knowing his ego he perhaps wanted to defeat the power in the Darklands itself...” the changeling shrugged. “You can never say that your saintly corpse wasn’t ambitious.”

Barbara sat back, running her hand through her hair.

“So you are suggesting I do what... break into the secret archives of my own order? They will put me on trial for treason!” she protested.

“And what will keeping me secret and locked up in your basement get you?” Strickler raised his brow. Barbara stayed silent as she glanced down.

“I will think about it...” she then muttered, trying to avoid looking at him.

“Hm... do as you wish,” he then said, trying to read... but with her so close... it was making concentrating very... difficult...

He would have excused himself to the bathroom... but... she was certainly going to see. Still... glancing over at him he attempted to ease the tension by rubbing his thigh against the erection. He was not certain if it did any good... or if it was only aggravating him further. She was just so... close.

Barbara glanced over at him as she attempted to read.

It was strange... seeing him in troll form. She had hardly seen him like that. She thought that it would make it easier... seeing him like that. That she would realize that he was not the man that she had fallen for.

But... even now...

She found her heart race sitting near him. Every time she was with him she felt herself growing warm and...

She would be ashamed to admit it, but each time she was down there she needed a long cold shower and to... calm herself.

Even seeing this troll form she couldn’t help, but to imagine... what would have happened if... if she hadn’t found out about his true nature so soon... if they had...

The knight had to press her thighs together ever so slightly in order to ease herself. What was wrong with her?

She sighed...

They were getting nowhere and with her... distracted state she was in high need of another one of those long cold showers.

“I need to leave,” she stood up.

“So soon? Usually these visits are longer,” the changeling teased... even though he was quite relieved... the continued to attempt to hide his excitement by rubbing his leg against it would only last him that long. He felt no better than a dog humping a bloody pillow.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Barbara said as she stood up, starting to wander over to the door. “But there is a ritual to be held in the headquarters, it is expected to all should attend.”

A cold sense of dread went down the changeling’s spine.

“Ritual... as in... magic?” his voice was low as to keep it from trembling. Barbara stopped slightly, before she chuckled.

“I guess that is one thing to call it. As you can imagine as we fight magic... it caused a bit of discussion. But... it has been decided that we can use this as a weapon against the enemy. I am not one able to question the decision of the elders,” she said as she put her hand on the handle to open it. The knight however jumped as the opening door was slammed shut as the changeling had jumped to his feet and now stood behind her.

Never before had he exhibited any sort of aggression in his time in her captivity, but now there was a wild look in those yellow eyes.

“NO! You cannot go! I won’t let you! I know what is going to happen if you go, and I CANNOT let that happen. Not to you!”

Barbara could not move as she was pressed to the door, and having become easy when she was certain he would not attack she didn’t have her weapons on her.

Strickler felt his stone heart slam against his ribs. She did not know... she did not know what was going to happen.

Even in this state of near panic however a part of him was distracted by how her warm body was now pressed against his cold one. How his erection was rubbing against the small of her back.

Barbara gasped slightly as she realized what it was.

A low purr came from the changeling as instincts proved impossible to resist. Slowly he leaned his face down before he carefully started to caress the back of her neck with his tusks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Strickler gives into their desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Very smutty smut. Finally managed to get these two to do each other.

Barbara felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt those tusks caressing the sensitive skin at the back of her neck, tasting her as he started to grind his hips against her. A gasp left Barbara’s lips as she felt that he was fully erect.

“Walt...” she reached back, feeling how the tip of her fingers brush against that stone cold green skin, gracing along the top of his hip just above his loincloth.

“Feels... good... taste... good...” his voice was rough.

“What is happening with you?” she gasped feeling how his fingers moved inside her shirt, caressing her skin with his claws

“Heat...” he purred softly as he started to move his finger’s inside her pants as he felt a cold fire growing inside him, yet it also made him ache. Heat...

Barbara gasped slightly grasping the changeling’s wrists. He did not attempt to resist her hold, but he continued to grind against her, trying to find some release. Barbara attempted to keep him away, but he was heavy and strong.

Still he did not attempt to hurt her, just continuing to caress her gently as he continued to grind against her, moaning softly in her ear.

Barbara managed to raise her hand up, first brushing the tips of her fingers against his chin before tracing down the neck before she felt metal. Slowly she managed to wrap her hands around the collar, freezing the changeling in place, unable to move.

With this she was able to turn around in his grip facing him. There was a fire glowing in those golden eyes.

She still felt him press against her, feeling how he soft groan moving past his lips, as he continued to watch her.

Her breathing almost mirrored his.

“I have a changeling... in heat locked in my basement... this is going to end well...” she rubbed her hand against her forehead.

Strickler closed his eyes, some sense of shame entering his cluttered brain.

For a long time Barbara just stood there, trying to calm her breathing, which was not easy as... fuck... she felt like she was in fucking heat too.

It was shameful, utterly shameful. But it had been such a long time...

They didn’t get that far... it was something she honestly regretted... not that it would have felt good knowing how he betrayed her after.

But before... when she thought there could be something between them... when she imagined they could be... something more. She dreamed about it. After a night of hunting down trolls and other beings all she could think of was him pressing him down on the bed and taking her.

She thought about how good it would feel, if he’d be rough or gentle... it depended on the night what she thought that she’d prefer. On quiet nights she imagined him caressing her, taking his time, but on nights that she had fought, she imagined him throwing her down and biting her until it bruised as her nails dug into the skin on his back.

Of course he was different looking... but he was not... repulsive. In fact she...

Again she gently pressed her legs together feeling the wetness down there which made it impossible to deny the arousal she felt simply being close to him. Glancing at his face she saw his nostrils twitch as she did so, letting her know that he knew.

Purring softly he continued to glare at her, glowing softly as he awaited what she would do next.

Slowly her hand brushed over his chest, feeling how the texture of his stone skin felt under her fingers, as she allowed one of her fingers to run along one of his markings, where he let out a soft gasp as he attempted to do his best to lean against the warmth of her hand.

She knew she should lock him up, tie him down or leave him in the room until this had passed but...

It felt as if her willpower... if not her entire sanity... or lack there of, fought it.

Instead she felt the hand around the collar start to... slip before letting go entirely.

If it was by choice or by accident... she wasn’t entirely certain... It almost felt as if some deep unspoken desire clawed its way up from the dark and made her release her grip.

As soon as she did she felt herself being pressed against the door with his lips pressed against hers, those tusks pressing against her upper lip. Again his hands was around her hips, the claws having started to caress her gently.

Barbara allowed her eyes to wrap around his neck, stroking her fingers over his horns as she allowed her tongue to enter that fanged mouth.

Even in this state of arousal he was very careful not to cut her with those monstrous teeth, a low growl as he once again proceeded to grind against her.

“Fuck you are big...” Barbara moaned as he released the grip on her lips before moving slowly down as he caressed her neck. It was also clear, even though she haven’t seen it yet that... he wasn’t entirely... human down there, as she felt the ridges along his shaft even with the cloth separating them.

Feeling how his fingers caught her cardigan she allowed him to remove it, her bra following shortly after, his claw having snagged on the clasp ever for a brief moment causing him a bit of frustration. So once he finally got it he grasped the clasp around his cape and the moment it was removed the cloth, along with the knives lining the collar turned to green smoke and vanished.

As he continued to move against her, a low moan coming past her lips loudly as she felt that stone like skin brushing against her nipples.

“AH!” she let out a sound of slight pain as he got a bit to eager with those sharp teeth, making her pull his horn much to his displeasure, or what could be heard from his annoyed growl.

“Gentle!” she sneered back. His glowing eyes grew milder as he leaned in again as he kissed her softly, silencing her gently as a slight sound of astonishment came as he trusted his hand down the front of her pants, feeling how wet she was.

A blush came upon the knight’s face as she watched the smug look on his face.

“Don’t make me punch you!” she said as he teasingly licked her chin. He continued to caress her, teasing her as he was taking his time even in this desperate state of mind.

In truth... he wanted to have this last an eternity as he felt his soul finally finding some peace. The knight in his arms showed a bit more impatience as she ripped away that loincloth, seeing how he was already dripping pre-cum.

A loud almost pained gasp came from the changeling’s jaw as he felt those burning fingers brush against the head of his dick, pressing slightly against the urethra, which made him quiver.

Her hand then slipped down, feeling how its ribbed texture was smooth as the rest of his stone skin.

“Barbara...”

The changeling had to take long breaths not to come from the pure excitement.

“Bed!” she pushed against his chest, the changeling relenting to her wishes, even if he refused to release his grip on her. The warmth of her flesh was like a drug to him. Still he followed her, his claws scraping slightly against the floor, his eyes not moving from her.

A surprised scream came from Barbara when she felt those strong arms wrap around her before she was picked up as they fell on the bed together, him now on top of her as he with one hand started to open her pants, the other keeping her arm pinned.

Barbara squirmed slightly under him, but it was not in fear, even if his size was... impressive. It had been so long, or so it felt. So long since she had been with Jim’s father... a fellow knight. But he had abandoned her, their son and the order at large.

But he was now far from her mind as the changeling above her, after removing her pants and panties, leaned down and started to place gentle kisses on her chest, moving down over her stomach.

With her free hand she was able to reach out grab him by one of his horns, moving her hand up and down slowly.

She attempted to remind herself how inhuman this being was, this impure who had tricked both her and her son. Who had been a threat to her family.

But her mind could only think about the lust which ran through her veins as she parted her legs for him.

Those inhuman glowing eyes met hers as he knew well what he was being given permission to do. Leaning down his lips met hers once again. Even with those tusks once again pressing against her lips, it felt as good as the night that they had kissed in the doorway before he drove away when he had picked her up from the hospital after her car had broken down.

Strickler let his free hand lift her leg so it was resting on his lower back, continuing to kiss her neck as he slowly moved his hips, pressing inside. Barbara mewled as she felt every ridge of his trollish member rub against every sensitive part inside her.

The expression of pure delight on the knights face made the changeling practically have to bite his lip in order to pace himself. He wanted her to feel it all, make it so that she would remember for the rest of her life what she allowed him to make her feel. From what he could see... he was certain that she could remember.

Fear was still in his mind, but he was going to make certain that she would not be able to return to the order’s headquarters... not tonight.

After that... well...

She’d know.

Still... such rational thoughts were few and far between in the changeling’s mind, as he felt the warmth of the women beneath him envelop him.

Never had he felt such elysian bliss, such agonizing pleasure which drove him to the very edge of sanity.

In Barbara’s thoughts there were no thoughts of her order in this moment, as she clung to him with her free hand, the sound of her nails scraping against stone filling the room.

He continued to move against her, the small cot letting out sounds of distress as the two grew rougher with each other as loud moans of desire came from the two above.

Barbara felt her sight flicker as her sounds of desire grew to a crescendo, however he was quiet as he came inside her.

Both of them gasped for a long while, Barbara feeling her very legs tingle with exhaustion, yet she was more relaxed than she had been in ages.

She tried to get up, but her body would not obey her, which was not helped by the changeling pressing her down, not letting her leave.

“Don’t think...” she murmured as she looked into those inhuman eyes.

“I know,” he murmured, but he continued to hold her close. He was not going to loose her. She may hate him... but he would never want to loose her.

Like that he watched how she fell asleep in his arms, as he continued his vigil over her, gently stroking his cold hands over her skin.

 

Barbara had woken hours later, the changeling still holding her. Moving his arms away she stood up to gather her clothes, not even glancing over at the changeling who continued to look after her, having now been able to take his human form again, even if he knew the heat hadn’t fully left.

He almost said something, but the words died in his throat as he realized that she couldn’t even bear to look at him.

So instead he cast his eyes down as she dressed and quickly left him where he slumped on the cot, simply staring out in the air, desperately trying not to think.

 

Barbara was still in shock as she wandered into the order’s headquarters where all should be gathered. She could not believe that she had slept with a changeling... and how even thinking of that made it go hot through her.

As if she was in heat herself.

However her thoughts was taken away as she found the place unusually quiet.

Moving to the main hall she found every light had gone out and there seemed to not be a soul around.

“That is strange...” she muttered.

“Is anyone here?” she raised her voice, but there was no reply. She felt herself walking in something... wet. A thick, slightly sticky fluid.

A slight fear rose in her as she got to one of the lanterns, lighting it as she raised it high. A scream of terror got trapped in her throat as she looked around.

Her fellow knights were all there... dead on the ground their blood spilled upon the stone floor.

Desperately thinking what could have done this... what sort of creature could have killed so many of the order’s best fighters... it did not even look like they were able to fight back and their faces were filled with utter fear and terror as most had seemingly tried to run for the door before they were cut down.

Slowly she turned in the direction they were all fleeing from finding the door to the saint’s tomb open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara learns more about the saint of her order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some descriptions of the saint’s actions in this that can be for some a bit gruesome.

Barbara could only hear the sound of her own breath as she stared at the open door. Even as she stared into that open door... the door that was never supposed to be open by anyone other than the three leaders of the order. As far as she knew... that door had never been opened... not since this place was built.

The weapons of the Order was said to be blessed with the saint’s blood, but that door... that door was NEVER opened.

The dead in the room that she had known for most of her life... that she had fought alongside... though she did not always agree with them and their decisions... but this... they did not deserve this.

Her legs then started to move towards that open door.

Inside it was a stone stair leading down and it was cold... but Barbara was far too numb to notice as she wandered further down, the sounds of her footfalls ringing off the walls barely able to drown out her racing heartbeat.

The stairs themselves were dark... but there was flickering lights down below. When she finally reached the end she found herself in a small room, stripped of all decorations, the walls made of stone and cold, only a single torch lighting up a massive grey stone sarcophagus and its lid broken and pushed onto the ground.

Barbara swallowed, clutching her wrist over her chest.

She did not want to look inside.

But she had no other choice.

Her feet took steps closer as her eyes watched in terror. Gazing down into the resting place of the saint that she had followed unquestionably since her teenage years and...

It was empty.

She gasped, covering her mouth.

Her mind tried to grasp for any sort of logic. That the saint had never been in the tomb to begin with. That it was some simple lie that the saint was here.

But in truth... even if this was not the tomb of the saint... something broke free and something slaughtered an entire order of trained warriors.

And that thing was now walking the streets of Arcadia.

Down in the saint’s tomb, Barbara felt lost. She had no idea what she was going to do... she didn’t even know what she was up against or if she could even fight it.

Then her mind returned to Walter’s reaction when she spoke of the ritual. How at the mere mention of magic his face had turned pale with fear before he refused to let her go.

His words... what he had said before they had...

That he knew what would happen if she went and that he could not let that happen...

How? How did he know? And what did he know?

Obviously he was correct in his fears. The dead spoke to the truth in his words, but... how?

Swallowing down the sickening feeling she turned away from the empty grave and bolted up the stairs, not once looking back at the dead as she ran towards the only one who could have any sort of answer for her.

 

“HOW DID YOU KNOW?!” her voice rang through the room where she had kept the changeling captive. Strickler hardly glanced over his shoulder as he proceeded to dry himself off, the cold water still present on his skin.

“So... all of them are dead then?” he then asked as he turned towards her.

“What is going on? Tell me!” the knight demanded. The changeling’s lips twitched ever so slightly into a grin.

“They brought it on themselves. The moment they chose to use magic in that place... well... their life was forfeit,” he shrugged his shoulders.

“How?!”

“Oh, come on, you must know... or have the Order of the Eight armed Sun so forgotten who they follow? Who they named a saint?” he said as he continued to dry himself.

“You are not making sense!” desperation was raising the tone of the knight’s voice. Strickler simply rolled his eyes.

“It seems all of you truly have forgotten. Tell me... what is the first rule of your order?” he then asked.

“To protect humanity from the danger of magic and all that use it,” she shook her head.

“Rule two?”

“To never fall to the corruption magic brings.”

“There you have it. No real reason to go onto rule three now is it?” the changeling put the towel around his neck.

“But... that doesn’t make sense...” Barbara practically fell into one of the chair.

“It seems that you have truly forgotten who you follow. His hatred for magic is absolute and anyone who uses magic for any reason is guilty in his eyes and the punishment is death. Your own saint sentenced your order to death... sort of poetic...” the changeling leaned back.

“I... I didn’t even know he was... real... or I thought there was a person whom the saint was based on, but... the whole story where he will return... I mean... everyone has a such story! I mean... it is the plot of king Arthur!” she explained.

“Well... that legend is more real than you may think... humans really are one forgetful species,” he commented before he wandered over to where his sweater was. Barbara simply shook her head, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Look... I do not need a history lesson with all of this insanity going on! My order is gone! The thing that I fought in the name of killed them!” she stood up and faced him. The changeling slowly blinked his eyes.

“The truth hurts doesn’t it? When the deception is finally revealed,” the changeling murmured to her.

Barbara remained silent for a while as she narrowed her eyes towards him.

“Yeah... you taught me that lesson well enough...” she spoke. Those words were so heavy for that changeling had to lower his head.

“I am aware...” he spoke softly.

A deep silence fell between the two of them for the longest time, Strickler not once daring to glance over towards her.

“So... what do we do?” Barbara finally asked.

“My suggestion? We pick up Jim and move to Europe... I think he would enjoy England,” Strickler said.

“So... turn tail and run?” she scoffed.

“And what good would facing him do?! Did not go too well for your friends now did it? Look, you do not know who you are up against. Your saint has slaughtered legions of troll and man. What do you believe one knight and her pet changeling is going to accomplish?” Strickler tossed up his hands.

“He was once defeated!” Barbara countered.

“By Gunmar and his army! And they didn’t even do a good job because the bastard is still alive!” Strickler exclaimed. “This tyrant went against Gunmar and was only narrowly defeated! And again... they did not kill him!”

Barbara remained silent.

“What do you know of him?” she then asked. Strickler sighed as he raised his head.

“What do you know?” he then asked.

“Nothing much... he was born right after the fall of Rome, lead the human in the fight of the magical forces running rampant at the time, before he died in a battle against Gunmar,” she then said.

“Well... as we learned the rumour of his death was highly exaggerated,” Strickler muttered.

“But... it is correct... he was born after the fall of Rome... I was young myself then... but it was a time where magic and creatures ran rampant. Not much is known of this time... history is said to be lost... not as such, it was hidden and your saint and his actions attempted buried with it. Humans in this time were... let us just say at a disadvantage. Easily corrupted by magic and towns and countries would fall because of its influence. Trolls, fey and all creatures roamed free as soon as the sun set, and though humanity tried to fight... it was a loosing battle,” Strickler explained.

“Your saint’s name was Sir Fiador Chambon... by all accounts he was a knight who fought against these forces. He had a hatred for all things magic, but... he truly cared about his people. There was a war with his kingdom and... something that no longer exists. Chambon’s army narrowly escaped... though Chambon was counted among the fallen, it was recorded that eyewitnesses saw him fall in the battle, pierced through with a halberd. Even armour do not work against that...”

“But... suits of armour weren’t used in that time?” Barbara questioned.

“It was... it wasn’t as all the improvements from the Roman empire vanished in a night. It was the constant war on magic which made all these advancements be lost. It was simply rediscovered later, first it was meant to protect against... well... more than swords and arrows. Not entirely effective, but... better than nothing,” Strickler explained.

“Anyway, continuing with the history lesson, again it seem that people have a tendency of exaggerating the rumour of Chambon’s death, because a couple of days later he walks through the door, seemingly no worse for wear. Though... something had happened on that battlefield... but no one can speak as to what. One friend still swore that he saw Chambon impaled and swore that to his dying breath,” Strickler shrugged.

“Perhaps what that man saw was correct, because no army could stand before Chambon. Magic could no longer touch him and those using it would feel sick standing close to him. There are some stories, I cannot vouch for their validity... so take them with a grain of salt. Stories from this time are... unreliable,” he warned her.

“One of the most fantastical was that he once spat in a river which provided water to a town of fey people. The plague that broke out was... horrific. It was described their very insides melted inside their skin as that black rotted viscera poured from their mouth and other orifices. For a fey who has never felt illness before... they would not know what had happened to them as they choked on their own guts,” Strickler sneered. Barbara covered her mouth at the actions described.

“And... of course... this time isn’t the first where his own soldiers has fallen at his hand. Your saint do see himself as one... having strict rules of conduct for his followers. No murder, no rape and no plunder. Noble enough... but... hardly possible to enforce with soldiers of that day and they mutinied against him when he refused them their right to plunder. One of those loyal ran back to get his guard, urging Chambon to escape but he stood and faced them. One man against his own legion. When his guard returned Chambon stood with his halberd in his hand among his now dead legion... it is said there never was another mutiny,” the changeling continued.

Barbara shook her head.

“But... that...” she then stuttered.

“Not so saintly is he?” the changeling chuckled.

“But... what is he? He cannot be human!” she then said.

“No one knows...” Strickler murmured. “But I assure you... the world breathed a relieved sigh when he fell to Gunmar just before the battle of Killahead.”

Barbara stopped staring at him.

“But... that would make him over six hundred years old...” she muttered nervously.

“Quite the impressive age for a human... almost as impressive as someone waking up after a millennia...” the changeling cocked his head.

“But.... how did you know this would bring him back?”

Strickler remained silent, glancing down.

“Well... I worked for Gunmar. I got to know his enemies pretty well,” the changeling lied to her. Barbara knew this was a lie, but... she did not press him.

“But... such a lifespan... could he be changeling?” she questioned.

“It was one possibility, however as I saw him more than once shoe his own horse... that was quickly dismissed. Nor does it begin to explain the rest of the feats attributed to him,” Strickler scratched the back of his neck.

“Anything else you know about him?” Barbara crossed her arms nervously.

“Well... he smells,” Strickler shrugged his shoulders.

“He smells?” Barbara narrowed his brows.

“Like death... and decay... so... if you smell rotting human flesh... RUN!”


End file.
